Something that we're not
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Before they got together what did Nya really think of Jay? I'm sorry! I don't like them together! And I suck at summaries! However, I did choose to write this, which is for both Nya x Jay fans and haters :P Although it is in Nya's perspective. Well her perspective through the author's point of view. (I put romance but it's minor)


___**A/N; okay so just a little short thing I wrote, I'm sorry for however this turned out, don't hate if you like Jay x Nya or if you don't like them, this does not follow her original actions and feelings either, and I don't own Ninjago, the song is Something That We're Not by Demi Lovato (Which I also do not own)**_

_I shoulda known when I got you alone, t__hat you were way too into me to know; T__his isn't love boy, this ain't even close, b__ut you always think we're something that we're not_

The brunette stood in her bedroom, annoyed at the phone, so irratated this girl nearly snapped it in half.

_And now you call me every single night; __I only answer cause I'm too polite, we__ happened once, or maybe it was twice_

He'd called at least three times already, now was the fourth, she was too tired to answer. Yeah sure, there was one time, she showed emotion for him, she hadn't meant to, especially not expecting this.

_Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop, b__ut you always think we're something that we're not_

And the way he acted, it amused her, something that when she had, she for some reason could not let go.

_**"Hey!"**  
_This was something she wished to just be able to shout out at him, make him stop.

_You wanna be more than just friends, I can't go through this again. Stop trying to get inside my head, don't wanna do more than hookup_

Hanging out with him was enough, being friends with this boy was great, but more than that, didn't seem possible for her.

_It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot, that you think we're something that we're not_

She was used to stubbornness, one of his other friends, being her brother, warned her about it, but she had ignored him, using a rebelling instinct, too bad for her though.

_**"Hey!"**  
_To shout at him, tell him to stop, this was so dumb, she almost felt like turning her phone off and leaving it that way for the rest of the night.

_I hear you're telling every one you know, t__hat I'm the one like you can't let me go, a__nd you just keep on blowing up my phone, c__ause you never seem to know when you should stop_

Her brother almost blew up when he told him, of course he eventually calmed down, before giving her a huge lecture, even random members of Ninjago City would come to ask her about dating the blue ninja.  
_  
Don't introduce me to any of your friends, d__elete my number, don't call me again_

It was weird, he'd went and introduced her to every single person that had been in the dojo, even Kai hadn't done that.

_We had some fun, but now it's gonna end, b__ut you always made it hard for me to stop; N__ow you always think we're something that we're not  
__**"Hey!"**_

_You wanna be more than just friends, __I can't go through this again; S__top trying to get inside my head_

There was some times, she felt as though, she actually had feelings for him, but she believed they were just driven by his decision to persuade her, his persistancy would not get the best of her.  
_  
Don't wanna do more than hookup, __It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot, t__hat you think we're something that we're not  
_**_"Hey!"_**

_Something that we're not, hey!, __You think we're something that we're not, __Yeah, you think we're something that we're-_

That was it, she picked up the phone, invited him over, there was something this girl needed to get off her chest.

**_"Not gonna happen dude."_**  
She hung up the phone and smiled at the words that appeared in her head, she knew exactly what to say.

_You wanna be more than just friends, __ can't go through this again. S__top trying to get inside my head. __Don't wanna do more than hookup __It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot._

Of course, harming him was the last thing she wanted to do, and he was so cute when he was sad, made you feel so much remorse, like a puppy, but, she shut off her thoughts, there was no way she was letting him get to her.

**_"That you think we're something that we're not, hey!"_**_  
_The girl rehearsed her lines, she didn't want to hurt him, but it was to annoying, and so she gave shouts at her bedroom door, hoping it'd be faster and easier.

_You think we're something that we're not, but you think we're something that we're not_

And then it hit her, maybe she was the one who thought they were something that they weren't, maybe she just misunderstood, and so as he walked through the door, she ran up to him, tears rolling down her face, she hugged him, giving him a simple "Thank you".

His embrace, as he rubbed her back and then looked her straight in the face "Nya, are you okay?" Of course, only to reieve a small peck on the cheek from the girl, leaving him dazed in the corner of the room.

Till her older brother barged in, furious, his eyes burnt like flames after seeing her sister run out the room crying "What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth, and it was harshly spoken too, which sent the boy stumbling against the wall.


End file.
